One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
A liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, a plasma display device, and an electrophoretic display device are being used as various kinds of display devices. These display devices generally include a display panel and a driving unit for driving the display panel, and are becoming increasingly lighter and thinner according to the needs of customers.
Furthermore, a portion of the driving unit which drives the display panel may be integrated in the display panel in order to reduce manufacturing costs. Since there is not a separate chip for forming the driving unit, and a portion of the driving unit is integrated together with the fabrication of the display panel, manufacturing costs of the display device may be reduced. For example, a gate driving unit, which generates scan signals, and a data driving unit, which transmits data signals, may be integrated concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) with the display panel.
Also, customers are demanding a display device having a narrow bezel, as a premium display device. A wider bezel makes a display area displaying images look relatively smaller, and may be a limitation in manufacturing a tiled display device.
Thus, it may be desired to minimize the bezel width of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.